Relatively large openings such as walkways and archways provide an aesthetically pleasing feature of construction in buildings and other structure. Moreover such architectural features permit passage of large objects through a structure. It can be challenging to construct a lintel over an opening when the construction is masonry. It is necessary to support the masonry as it is being built over the opening. This can be done by providing support underneath, but this does not provide a clean look in the finished structure because they are exposed. Concealed lintel support systems are known for use in constructing masonry lintels, but have limitations as the span of the opening in the structure increases.